


危险边缘

by styx



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>沙威发现当你伤了两根手指，要维持外表整洁便令人恼火的艰难。对他的外表而言幸运的，以及对他的心境安宁而言不幸的是，市长先生完全乐意帮忙刮脸。</p>
            </blockquote>





	危险边缘

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On the Perilous Edge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/745257) by [Carmarthen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen). 



标题：危险边缘（《On the Perilous Edge》）

原作：Carmarthen

作者电邮：[caerfyrddin@gmail.com](mailto:caerfyrddin@gmail.com)

作者博客：<http://carmarthen.dreamwidth.org>  
或：<http://carmarthen.livejournal.com>

翻译：styx

原文地址：<http://archiveofourown.org/works/745257>

衍生派别：雨果/音乐剧《悲惨世界》（《Les Misérables》）

配对：冉阿让/沙威

等级：PG-13

摘要：沙威发现当你伤了两根手指，要维持外表整洁便令人恼火的艰难。对他的外表而言幸运的，以及对他的心境安宁而言不幸的是，市长先生完全乐意帮忙刮脸。 

作者注：我差不多是落得自己接受了自己的挑战写一篇UST直达11级同时又维持G到T的分级的刮脸文。我不知道自己是否成功的达阵11级，不过我努力尝试过了。我依然希望还有别的人会接受刮脸UST的挑战……  
时间线是非正统的：我大部分是念着砖头版人物刻画，可这却融不进原著设定，而我觉着音乐剧时间线太过紧凑了。因此就这篇故事而言，他们身处AU，其中一：马德兰已经是海滨蒙特猗的市长，二：沙威对他的怀疑还未真的明确化成任何具体的东西。  
感谢stephantom和smokefall的订正，以及F.的指导视频和刮脸准确性核对。  
那句歌词来自《苦役犯哀歌/Complainte des galériens》，一首由维多在他的回忆录中记下的苦役犯之歌。

  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

 

**危险边缘**

著：Carmarthen

 

◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

 

 

“就这些吗，先生？”沙威的手阵阵抽痛，他渴望着回到警察局去，在那里他至少可以一面撰写报告一面把它浸到冷水中。他还可以摆脱令人恼火的马德兰先生的存在这一点不过是另一样可堪期待之事。

“稍待，侦察员，”市长说，毫无疑问他正在观察沙威仪容的一应不整之处，自他歪斜的领巾到那天早晨他没能刮干净的一周份的灰色胡茬。沙威有发现伤了两根手指很是不便，可他很是希望没人会就他不太整洁的仪容发表议论。马德兰审视的目光叫他的脸又羞又恼地烧灼起来。

“我猜想只一只手得用的情况下要刮脸一定着实不易。如果你没钱上理发师那儿的话，我可以——”马德兰在沙威脸上看到的无论什么令他匆忙修正了措辞。“——借你些钱，直到你发薪。”

“多谢，”沙威硬邦邦地说道。“我有钱。理发师——拒绝为我服务。”他咬住牙关没有再说，一面祈祷市长先生不会动问；那是件丑事，而他不信马德兰会不想方设法修正这个情况。沙威不需要他的帮助，就算他再多形容稍显不整个几周，也不会有什么坏处。“那没关系；我应付得过去。”

马德兰的视线又一度扫过沙威凌乱的胡茬，一侧面颊上的膏药，和他草草系起的领巾。沙威咬紧了牙关。当然了，如果市长乐意拿他的下级的衣冠不整来取乐，那也是他的权利，可他就不能最起码等到沙威离开后再那么做吗？

“……帮把手。”马德兰在说。

“抱歉，先生？”

马德兰清了清喉咙，不紧不慢地说道，“如果你愿意，我会很高兴帮把手，直到你痊愈。我之前只给自己刮过面，不过那似乎并不太难。”

沙威头一个本能反应是骇然拒绝。堂堂一位市长，给区区一介侦察员充任理发师！马德兰先生已然在他心头激起一股子激恼、疑虑并且最糟的，不情不愿的钦佩的糟糕纠结了。自打他来到海滨蒙特猗，沙威便懊恼地发现马德兰确实几乎让人无法不喜欢……然而，他身上还是有许多说不通的地方。

沙威试图保持距离加以观察，把他同市长的私人交往维持在职责要求的最低范围内。那样子要安全些。

“我不确定那会是合适的，先生，”沙威说，摸索着寻找一个礼貌的方式来拒绝。社交礼仪从来非是他的强项；一个置身社会之外的人拿你来我往的文雅礼节来有何用？

马德兰轻松地耸耸肩，素净的羊毛外套下宽厚的肩膀微微一动。他生就一副劳力者的身板，沙威注意到，不是头一次的。那正是他身上许多怪异处之一。“唔，若是你决定厌烦了给自己开口子，欢迎下班后来我家。”

猛然间沙威感觉一如嗅见狼的猎犬般热切起来，热切得发抖——一个观察马德兰的家的机会，去发现，或许，那人在隐瞒的无论什么肮脏的秘密！可他一定不能显露出来，以防叫狼闻风知晓猎人的到来。然而——那并不使得允许市长贬低自身更少不合规矩些。“那会很晚了，”沙威说，他的猎捕本能同他的社会诚信天人交战。

“我的管家今日不在，不过我相信自己烧个水还是可以的。”马德兰微笑了，和蔼而微带腼腆的。那不是有所隐瞒的人的微笑。实际上，马德兰那张和善的、中等帅气的脸上没有丝毫迹象暗示着一个阴暗秘密；任何人都会认为沙威是发了疯才会怀疑圣徒般的马德兰市长会有所过犯。市里的半数寡妇都对他暗送秋波，沙威觉着自己能看出为什么。

让沙威不同寻常的专注盯着马德兰的并非什么理智的东西，而是本能，属于猎犬的，警察的，监狱看守的饥渴本能。

 

~~~

 

那一日傍晚沙威机械地撰写着他的报告：巡视过那么多藏污纳垢之地，旁听过那么多鸡毛蒜皮的投诉，马尔塞林先生又一次因醉酒往广场上的圣欧斯特雷贝尔特塑像上撒尿而在坐班房。经过了这么多月后这些事儿不假思索都可以处理下来，他的精神大部分都放在自己同自己争辩上。倘若他去马德兰先生家，那会是对市长的搅扰，而沙威并没有什么切实的理由来怀疑他不是他看起来那样的人，一位好市长和一个傻好心人。那会是对社会秩序的亵渎。那会是对沙威自身的卑鄙怀疑的放纵，并且如果他错了，会是对马德兰先生的可怕冒犯。

那同样可能会是他平息那些怀疑的最好机会。又或者是证实它们。并且他不喜欢那天早晨他作报告时马德兰眼中的逗乐之意；那与他自己的自尊心无关，而是警方不该成为笑料。

待到把签署过的报告折好封缄，沙威扣上外套——单手干来真是一桩恼人的活计——再把帽子稳稳戴上，出发朝市长家走去。

马德兰亲自开的门，穿着衬衫马甲，领巾依然整洁地系着。“侦察员，”他说着让开一旁。“可否允许我替你拿外套？”

令他尴尬的，沙威不得不借助马德兰的帮忙才从他的大衣那沉甸甸的袖子里解脱出来，甚至就这样也落得重重撞了一下绑着绷带的手，随着一波痛楚窜上他的胳膊，他咬紧牙关痛嘶了一声。

马德兰，自然的，为此道了歉，尽管那不是他的错，他的手指在沙威的胳膊上流连了一会儿。沙威跟随他穿过走廊进入厨房，一面将休息室破旧的壁纸和很是难看的桃花心木家具尽收眼底。那不太像是他料想中市长住处的样子，不过考虑到那人的穿着打扮，沙威猜想自己本该料到的。

厨房狭小而整洁，炉子上一只烧水壶已然在叫响。马德兰在桌子上摆开了一只盆和几条毛巾，外加肥皂、刷子和剃刀，而他招手示意沙威坐到一把椅子上，一面疾步走向炉子。“要喝茶吗，侦察员？”他问。

“好的，谢谢，”沙威说，觉着有点儿事可做更好，而不是仅仅坐在那儿干瞪着那人热毛巾或是做他觉得有必要的无论什么无谓事儿。沙威自己根本不费那个劲儿：早晨他快速高效地刮脸，用冷水，不用镜子，看不出有什么必要浪费时间在其余所有的玩意儿上。

马德兰拿出一锡罐茶和两只杯子，忙活着泡起茶来。打自背后看去，他有些个奇怪的眼熟，沙威想到，目光扫过市长微微耸起的肩膀。一边比另一边高，一点点，不过或许那是因为瘸腿。

他之前都没留意到那瘸腿。奇怪。

“给，”马德兰说着把茶递给沙威。“今天当班情况怎么样？”

他们这是要谈话了，显然。“枯燥乏味，”沙威说，吹了吹他的茶。

然而让沙威大为松口气的是，看起来马德兰自个儿也找不出话来说了，因为他拿起了剃刀和皮带，开始摩挲刀刃，没再看向沙威。他就那么专注地咬住下唇，把刀刃在皮革上稳稳地来回摩擦，一面心不在焉地悄声哼了几句歌。

那歌声叫沙威后颈上寒毛乍立。可不等他回忆起自己以前在什么地方听过，马德兰抬眼扫向他，微微做了个古怪的鬼脸，停止了哼哼。“够好了，我想，”他说道，用一种足够稳定的声音。“你的领巾，侦察员——”

当然了。他就这么系着领巾可不太好刮脸。沙威抬手摆弄那团亚麻布，一面暗自诅咒自个儿的笨拙，可那个草草系成的结扯得太紧，他解不开。

“请允许我，”马德兰说着俯身过来，双手小心翼翼地解起那团打结的亚麻布。沙威突然间不自在地意识到，不像在通常情形下当他自身的身高给予他尊严时，意识到马德兰的身材何等魁梧——像是一位劳工，像是一个——

领巾松开了，如若一声呢喃滑过沙威的肌肤，随着马德兰将它扯开来搁到桌上的动作。他没有碰触沙威的脖子，可沙威依然能感到一缕热力隐约拂过他的肌肤。

马德兰用热水打湿一块毛巾，贴在手上试了试。

“我通常不会费那个事，”沙威咕哝道。

“我也不，不过这有什么害处吗？”马德兰问，再度步近前来。温暖的湿毛巾覆盖上沙威的下巴、面颊和眼睛，被一双他刚刚注意到是饱经风霜的大手轻柔地拍打到位。那双手，像是市长身上其他许多部分，是矛盾的。它们不是一双有产者绅士的手。

如果说他的脸发烫，那也只是毛巾的过，绝对不是因为马德兰的一根手指拂过沙威的下巴。

温暖的毛巾感觉起来是很舒服，他必须得承认。令人舒缓。沙威没有放纵的倾向，更绝对不是以如此一种乏味的方式。刮脸不过是种不便的必需，一份在沙威完全清醒之前的昏暗混沌时辰里机械执行的任务。可那条毛巾潮湿的热力似乎正在渗进他的脸，抚平那一日所有的紧张和恼火。

屋子里忽的弥漫起佛手柑和苦杏仁的味道。他能听见肥皂被一把刷子打泡的隐约簌簌声，还有马德兰的衬衫袖子的悉索声。

当马德兰一把揭开毛巾，沙威微微打了个寒颤，湿润的脸被一股气流吹得一凉。马德兰挑剔地打量了他一会儿，接着端起装肥皂泡沫的杯子，用刷子将它抹开在沙威脸上。

刷子很破旧了——马德兰就从没想过换掉任何东西吗？他当然负担得起，哪怕他向着路上遇见的每个乞丐布施——鬃毛柔软。浓烈的肥皂味儿钻进沙威的鼻子，叫他直想打喷嚏。相反他牢牢闭嘴以免被肥皂乘隙而入，一面忍受马德兰轻柔的刷拂。那人一脸的专心致志，无疑超出了这项活动所必要的，而过了一会儿，沙威发现自己慢慢阖起了眼睛，好不必会上马德兰的视线。

他再度张开它们——并且差一点忘记了闭紧嘴巴——当感受到马德兰的指尖抚上他的面颊，抹开他鬓须边缘的泡沫。“别动，”马德兰说，温柔地。

在理发匠那里从来不会像是这样，如此令人不自在的亲密。当马德兰的眼睛专注地盯着他的脸，那双手抚摸他的肌肤，沙威发现越来越难以记起自己本意是要观察以寻找马德兰不诚实的迹象。事实上，他一点儿也不想看着马德兰。

他未受伤的那只手如此用力地攥住自己的大腿，几乎都叫他感觉不到自己的手指了。

“这就行了，”马德兰说，擦掉手指上的泡沫，拿起剃刀，熟练地轻轻一挥打开。

沙威的心脏漏跳了一拍，因为——不，那是发疯。发疯，然而有那么一瞬间他记起了多年前土伦的一场打斗，一个囚犯持刀威吓另一个。他是准备挥刀的，无疑，在狱卒把它从他那里夺过来之前。他们叫他什么来着？

冉千斤，是的。一个不同寻常的强壮的男人，正如市长一般，并且他们站立的姿态也差不多——还有那条微带拖沓的腿……

不。那是不可能的。马德兰那张温和、疲惫的脸上肯定没有任何像是一个苦役犯枯萎的灵魂的东西。一介苦役犯成为一位市长？不可能。然而沙威感受到了一缕兴许是畏惧的东西——他，这个在土伦从未感到过害怕，让他的狱警同僚们为此既嘲弄又羡慕他的人——在肚子里扑腾起来。那一定是畏惧，因为他没有别的名字可以给予它。剃刀在灯光下光芒一闪。

“我或许不是位理发师，可我从前也 _做过_ 这个，”马德兰温和地说道，伸手将沙威的脸拨向一边。“只是为我自己，那倒是真的，可你也无需像是觉得我会割了你的喉咙一样盯着我。”

马德兰的指尖温暖而粗糙地贴着沙威的面颊，当他拉紧皮肤，举起剃刀。沙威的心在胸口里狂乱地跳动，叫他气愤懊恼的。这太可笑了。

剃刀伴随着马德兰修饰沙威鬓须的动作一下一下短促简洁地刮过他的面颊和下巴。那感觉古怪的惬意，过了一会儿沙威终于阖上双眼放松了下来。这跟上理发店没什么不同，他告诉自己，只除了这是市长，对自身的地位毫无应有的尊重的，屈尊自贬至此。别的一切都是吃得太少和枯燥乏味的报告太多带来的愚蠢幻想，沙威的脑子无风起浪地捏造出些刺激。

“头往后仰，”马德兰喃喃道。他的声音似乎微微低沉粗哑了些。

沙威发现自己不能。他会不假思索地为理发师仰起头，他会服从市长先生选择下达的别的任何命令，然而对着这一个男人手中的剃刀亮出脖子的前景却让他骨软筋麻。

马德兰的手指依然摸着他的面颊，近乎于爱抚，沙威不得不压抑住一下战栗。

“沙威，你不把头后仰我就没法儿弄完。”

依然的，沙威动弹不得。

马德兰叹口气，一手捧住沙威的下巴。他没有迫使或是强制，只是温柔地施压，于是伴随着极度的不情不愿和一股子自我献祭给一头饥饿的雄狮的不悦感觉，沙威顺从了，在椅子里微微向后靠去，亮出他的喉咙。

又一次的，马德兰的动作短促而小心。握刀的手毫不动摇。他抚在沙威的肌肤上的另一只手温暖而体贴，然而刮过沙威脆弱的喉头肌肤的每一刀，当一时的疏忽便会叫他当下在马德兰的厨房这里血溅七步的，都叫沙威浑身窜起一股猛烈的寒意。他所能做的全部便是控制住自己一动不动，忍住不要颤抖或是闪身躲开。

又或，上帝宽恕他的疯狂，倾靠上前。

恐惧又一度在他肚子里扑腾起来，然而沙威发现自个儿不复确定那是恐惧了。

终于，马德兰挪开了剃刀，将它搁到桌上。沙威几乎解脱得打了一个抖。他的脸上感觉怪怪的；他能敏感地意识到甚至是拂过他肌肤的空气。残留的肥皂沫刺激得他发痒，而正当他想要抬手把它从下巴上抹掉时，马德兰又一次抓起了肥皂和刷子。极度解脱之下，沙威竟忘记了需要补刮一遍，而他的心沉了下去。把那再从头经受一遍！

那更糟了，第二遍，当马德兰修理胡茬。沙威新刮过的面颊感觉异常的敏感，马德兰的手指灼热似火，剃刀锋利得仿佛新打磨过。当那一日早晨沙威试图刮脸时弄出的小伤口再度裂开，一丝小小的尖锐刺痛带来刹那的清醒，那几乎是种解脱。

马德兰的脸上立时满布愧疚，对这样一桩小事而言太过的愧疚。他一只指尖按上那处伤口，满溢着歉然。那碰触刺痛。

沙威没有倾靠上前去。

“这没什么，”沙威说，再度找回了自己的声音。“拜托，继续吧，先生。”

终于弄好了，马德兰用毛巾擦掉残余的肥皂沫，挑剔地打量沙威的脸，直至沙威都无法决定是该脸红还是咆哮了。“干得不坏，我想，”最终他说，探手拂去沙威嘴角的零星一点儿泡沫。“兴许我该当个理发匠的。”

沙威紧紧闭住嘴，无法信任自己说任何话。幸运的是，马德兰已经开始收拾桌子，因此他无法看到沙威的脸，或是他的手偷偷抬起，不情不愿的，抚摸自己嘴角的样子。

“你愿同我共进晚餐吗？”马德兰问，没有转身。“我的管家留了只鸡肉派。”

想到要隔着张晚餐桌同马德兰面面相对叫沙威满心骇然。“我不能在外头待那么晚，”他说，而如果他的声音听起来比平常沙哑些，他也怀疑马德兰不会注意到。“我必须——一早上街。”

“唔，至少带上些走，”马德兰说，转身微笑。剃刀握在他手中，就在沙威的注视之下，他用一条毛巾小心翼翼地将它擦干，折回刀柄里。“我恐怕我不大可能赶在它坏掉前把它吃完。”

“好吧，”沙威说。“谢谢你，先生。”

“这没什么，”马德兰说。他拾起了沙威的领巾，倾上前来将它套上他的领口，迟疑了一下后将它打好结。他的手指拂过沙威新刮过的下巴，这一次沙威确实战栗了。“抱歉，”马德兰喃喃道，将末端塞进沙威的马甲背心里。“瞧，现在你看起来像是我们的警察机关的像样的代表了。”

同那个该死的理发匠言归于好的前景都近乎像是吸引人的了，沙威想，如果那意味着再不必同马德兰如此亲近。

 

~~~

 

沙威，从不认为自己耽于感官感受的人，那一夜发现自己敏锐地意识到他干净的亚麻布枕头贴着面颊下的感觉。他严厉地碾灭了像只猫儿般拿他新刮过的下巴去蹭枕头的冲动，可如果有人在那里观察，他们可能会注意到他的手不断地悄然摸上他的嘴角。

正当快要睡着时他突然想起了。马德兰摩挲剃刀时所哼的曲调，那首叫沙威如此不安的曲调。他从前 _有_ 听过：差不多二十年前，当他还是位新到土伦的年轻人时。一群铐成一列的苦役犯在船厂那儿干活，边干边用他们低沉粗哑的声音唱，一曲凄楚的哀歌，他们的镣铐叮当敲打着节奏。

 _La chaîne，c’est la grêle_ （*【法】镣铐，嗨呀）……

沙威差不多在一闪念间便打消了这个念头。不管马德兰在掩饰什么，他也不太可能是个逃亡的苦役犯。很可能那调子是半个法国都知道的什么乡下歌谣。那种事光是设想一下就够蠢的了，他不会多做考虑。

他睡得很不安稳，床单纠缠束缚他的四肢。在梦里，他又一度感觉到马德兰温柔的手抚上他的面颊，看到那把刀在苦役犯冉千斤手中光芒闪烁，而那两位渐渐重叠，直至他再说不清一个何处终结而另一个何处起始。

 

 

~完~


End file.
